Sup, We're Fairytales
by Wrath of Nyx
Summary: Mortals meet the students of Ever After High. Includes Dexven, Darise, Bropper, and maybe Huntlyn.
1. Meeting Dexven

**There are a lot of mortals meet demigods for PJO but there are none of them for EAH. Now, Giles discovered a portal to the human world and the students go there occasionally. This one is Dexven because there my EAH OTP. But theres also slight Darise, Huntlyn, and Bropper.**

* * *

Alex Mendler P.O.V.

Raven Queen is drop dead gorgeous. She's smart, funny, gorgeous, beautiful, stunning… I could go on and on and on but well, I'm pretty sure you don't want to know about that.

Raven doesn't come to Lakewood High School, she said she goes somewhere else. I've always been curious and I've asked both her close friends Maddie and Cedar.

Cedar more than than Maddie cause everyone know's that she never lies. The one time I asked her she panicked until Raven leaned into whisper something into her ear, a smile playing on her lips.

Cedar had grinned and said 'EAH.' WHAT THE HELL WAS EAH!

I was walking in Square One looking for the hardware store. I can't build anything to save my life but school's stupid and I have to make something for my art teacher Mrs. Lifton.

After I had found and bought my necessary tools, something caught my eye. A tux. Well, prom was coming up and I was planning to ask out Raven so why not?

Maybe she's actually going to stay at my school for once.

* * *

The next day, I walked into school feeling confident that I could get Raven to be my date. Travis, my best friend here came up to me. 'So you gonna ask Raven out?' I grinned at him.

'Yes.'

The the doors opened. A bunch of teenagers came in. Everyone watched them. One had the classic jock look with blond hair and blue eyes. He had his arm around a slim girl with black hair with an awesome white streak in it and blue eyes.

Then there was a guy with a brown mohawk that sort of flopped over and green eyes. I felt a bit jealous. I bet he could build. This guy was holding hands with a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and large green eyes.

Then there was a tall girl with brown hair, pink highlights, and wide brown eyes holding hands with a guy with auburn hair and green eyes.

Finally there was a handsome guy with brown hair, blue eyes, and black glasses. They were chattering loudly like it was normal to just walk in to schools they didn't go too.

'Why are we here again?'

'Seriously Daring? We heard there was a prom _and _Raven comes here sometimes.'

'Is that even allowed?'

'_Yes _Hopper.'

'Now where's Raven?'

'Of course Dexter would ask that,' the blonde boy who I think was Daring said, nudging 'Dexter.' I'm guessing that they were related. But wait, why would Dexter be asking about Raven?

Just then two girls came running up to the group. It was Maddie and Cedar. 'Briar!' Maddie squealed giving the brown haired girl a hug. 'Hopper!' the guy she was holding hands with.

'Daring!' the blond haired boy. 'Cerise!' the black haired girl.

'Ashlyn!' the green eyes girl. 'Hunter!' mohawk dude.

'And Dexter!' she gave glasses boy the biggest hug of all.

'Why does Dexter get the 'and?' complained Daring.

'Dude, you get to be Mr. Popular Guy all the time at EAH,' replied Dexter. Daring _hmphed _and Cerise kissed his cheek, snickering. They made a cute couple.

Cedar exchanged hugs too, minus the squealing. 'Seriously, where is Raven?' asked Dexter. I scowled. The boys snickered while there respective girlfriends slapped them.

However, the effect was ruined when the girls started snickering too. Dexter pouted. 'You guys are so mean to me.'

'Yes, yes we are.' A voice came from behind them. A voice that belonged to the magnificent Raven Queen. 'Hey guys,' she said, smiling.

So she knew these people? How? Just then, Tim Addleford, the head jock came over. Well more specifically to Raven. I clenched my fists. I saw Dexter's eyes harden.

The others smiled slightly, then scowled at Tim.

'Hey babe,' he smiled. Dexter's eyes flashed. ' Tim, apparently you don't understand what I have been trying to tell you for the last six months. I. Am. _Taken.'_

Tim, being the idiot he was, ignored her. 'Why don't you ditch these losers and come with me.' _Shut up!_ I wanted to scream.

Raven however smiled coyly into his face and said, 'Really Tim? Because it seems like you voluntarily left you friends and joined these,' she made quotation marks 'losers.'

The others grinned, especially Dexter. Tim just stood there staring. 'This is the part where you go back to your insignificant little thing you call a life,' snickered Raven.

Tim turned around and walked away. Raven turned to Dexter and they kissed. His hand dropped to her waist and she tangled her fingers in his hair. 'Okay love birds! Times up!' exclaimed Briar.

Raven and Dexter turned around, slightly blushing but Raven with a sparkle in her eye replied with a 'I could say the same about you and Hopper sometimes Briar.'

Briar and Hopper blushed and the group turned around and walked out the doors and it was when everyone was still left staring that I realized that I never really had a chance at all.

* * *

**Was it good? I'm not the best with romantic-y stuff and I'm a girl writing from and guy's POV but please tell me if I did good or not.**

**~ Queen of Awesomeness**


	2. Meeting Balistair

**Yeah, I know, I took such a long time to update this dang story. Well sorry but I'm a horrible updater, you're going to have to get used to it. Thanks to MaddieLovesTea5 for Carrottop's name. Pronounced carrot-top.**

Alicia Markham's POV

"Mommy!" I cried. My bunny, Carrottop, was sick. At least, I thought she was. My older sister, Mellie glared at me. I glared back. Mellie's mean. But Mommy's nice.

"Shut up Alicia!" She yelled. "No one cares about your stupid bunny!"

I started crying. Carrottop wasn't stupid. Mellie was! Mellie glared at me some more.

Then Mommy came running in. She hugged me, then told me to put my jacket on. I smiled and did what she said. Then Mommy said something to Mellie.

Mellie seemed mad, and she started whining, but she put on her jacket on too. Mellie's jacket is boring. It's plain black with fur on the hood.

Mine is bright yellow with pink polka dots. I like it much better.

We got in the car and went to the mall. I held Carrottop in my arms. Mommy we said we were going to a veterinary. I knew what that was. Carrottop went there to get her shots.

But that one was closed so we were going to a new one. It was called 'The White Rabbit'. I liked the name.

We went inside. Mellie wanted to go to Macy's but Mommy said she had to stay. We sat and waited for a little bit. Then a pretty lady came into the room.

She smiled and told us to follow her. We went down a hall and down a hallway. I looked at the woman closely.

She had short white hair in a bob, with big blue eyes. She had pretty makeup too. The pretty lady smiled at me and held out her hand to my mom.

The shook hands.

"Hi, call me . And who are you?"

Mommy smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Maggie Markhams."

"Mellie," Mellie said boredly.

"I'm Alicia," I told her proudly, flashing a grin. "I'm six," I held six fingers. "And this is Carrottop. She's sick."

held out her hands for Carrottop. I handed my bunny to her. Ms. Blanc looked at us kindly.

"I usually do my inspections behind the door. If you could please wait in the waiting room…?"

It wasn't really a question, but seemed to be able to make it seem nice.

Mommy nodded nicely.

"Sure."

Mellie rolled her eyes and huffed boredly.

"Whatever."

Mommy frowned at her. I smiled at the nice lady. I wanted to make her happy and be a good girl.

"Yes," I said, grinning up at her.

The lady smiled back. Then she closed the door. Mellie, Mommy, and I went back to the waiting room but I had to go to the bathroom. I told Mommy, and she told me there was a bathroom in the veterinary.

"Do you want me to go with you sweetheart?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Mommy! I'm six, I can do it myself!"

Mommy laughed.

"Okay honey, come back soon."

I got up and went down the long hallway. But I got mixed up and came to a closed door. I peeked in.

It was ! Then, there was a _poof!_ and she turned into a bunny! I didn't gasp, but I almost did.

_No Alicia, you have to be quiet._

So I was.

Bunny started talking to Carrottop, in bunny language. Mellie always told me there was no such thing as bunny language but I knew there was.

The, Bunny turned back into Person and picked up Carrottop. I looked around. She was going to see me!

I ran away and ended up in the waiting room!

walked in and smiled at Mommy.

"I think you're daughter overreacted a bit. Carrottop's fine. But, I think he might be more willing to eat if he switched his food type. He doesn't like the taste of what he's eating now."

Mellie stared at her suspiciously.

"How do you know that?" She demanded.

faltered.

"Um…"

Mommy looked at her strangely.

I didn't say anything. I remembered her turning into a bunny. Just then, the door opened.

A man came in.

He had mix of sandy blond and grey hair. He also had tanned skin and blue eyes.

The man looked young, a bit older than .

Mellie had that look in her eyes.

_Oh oh._

Whenever Mellie has that look in her eyes, it means she's going to start _flirting_.

I don't know why she does it. Boys are icky. Except for Daddy. But Mellie seems to like a lot of them. But not really Daddy.

"Hey Bunny!" The man greeted. He glanced around the room and made an O shape with his mouth. "You didn't tell me you had company."

-Bunny?- smiled at him.

"Hey Alistair! And these are actually my last patients. We'll be done in a few moments."

Alistair nodded, smiled and turned to sit down but was interrupted by Mellie.

Let the flirting begin.

"So _Alistair_, why'd you call her Bunny?"

's mouth opened.

"It's his nickname for me," she said, smiling sweetly at Mellie. My sister gashed her teeth.

"Well, like, that's cool. My names Mellie. So _Alistair _why is your _friend _over here able to understand bunnies? How long have you known each other? And what's your relationship status?"

Alistair exchanged a look with .

"She's just like Duchess," I thought I heard mutter.

Alistair turned to look at Mellie.

"I don't know, Bunny has this cool ability to sort of 'become one with the bunny'. We've known each other since we were like toddlers. As for our relationship status…"

Both he and both raised on hand. Sparkling on their fourth finger was a silver ring.

"We're engaged," they said in sync. It didn't sound creepy though. Mellie frowned and opened her mouth to say something else, but Mommy stopped her.

She slipped some money and dragged Mellie out the door. She came back inside quickly.

"Thanks for everything. And I am _so sorry _about Mellie. Come on Alicia."

I followed her but turned back one more time. "You guys are my OTP!" I didn't know what an OTP was but I heard Mellie calling Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber it. She really likes them, so I think it was good.

Based on the blushes on 's and Alistair's face, I'm guessing it was nice but embarrassing. Mom blushed and took me by the hand to go outside.

We were just about to leave when Mommy turned back with a mischievous grin on her face.

"She's right you know."

**Sorry for being such a pig and not updating. Well, I've updated now! Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. Hugs to...Everyone!**

**~River**


End file.
